Stan Pines/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1e1 stans's secret.png S1e1 secret door.png S1e1 Mabel's awesome grappling hook.gif S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 Stan Pines; Man of Mystery.gif S1E1 Stan entering the front door.PNG S1E1 Stan with money.PNG S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1e2_gift_shop_and_porch.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Stinky stan.gif S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 Grunkle Stan used intimidate.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1E2 Get Into My Car.jpg S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e02 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png Headhunters S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg "Beep Bop Boop".gif S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3_wax_figures_5.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1e4 not a fraud.gif S1e4 Family togetherness.gif S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 gideons house.png S1 E4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1E5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.jpg S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_broken_glass.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg S1e6 Grunle Stan became....gif S1e6 Training music.gif S1e6 Keep on shaving that hairy uncle.gif S1e6 Scrapbook.gif S1e6 Mabel that aint gonna work.gif S1e6 im looking at you from the glass!.gif ULTIMATE BEAVER TRIP.gif S1e6 oh the possiblities.gif S1e6 Dipper really is a cutie patootie.gif Cb.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 photo of stan.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 stan smiling.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 stan smiling harder.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 stan before.png S1e6 stan after.png S1e6 throw up on shirt.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 your own man.png S1e6 stan chest hair.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7_wendy_barf_silly_string.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7_assigning_jobs.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_stan_sees_money.png S1e7_stan_chases_money.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 Grunkle Stan used tackle! Its super effective!.gif S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 come on Grunkle Stan have some fun!.gif S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dance floor.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 tomato throwing.gif S1e8 Mabel makes me proud.gif S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 dead to me.png S1e8 stan and steve.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 constables.png S1e8 stan stockades.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 stan tomato eyes.png S1e8 stan lock pick.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 free stan.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png S1e9 young stan.PNG S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 stun dunked.png S1E9 Stan in the toolbox.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan on floor.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 stan explaining.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 wanna go.png S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10 mabel and stan on tower.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png 185px-Gravity Falls 110 Fight Fighters Dipper Pacing.jpg Little Dipper S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 02.PNG|Stan without his fez. S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11_gideon_cursing_stan.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 stan teasing dipper.png S1e11 short term memory.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png|Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan laughing! I dont even know how to respond to this.gif S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 me when a friend makes a bad joke.gif S1e11 SMOKEBOMB.gif S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 welcome.png S1e11 tax collector.png S1e11 hidden money.png S1e11 winner.png S1e11 signing.png S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 stan opens door.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 ears always that big.png S1e11 worst plan yet.png S1e11 not speaking english.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png Summerween S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg S1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan's stomach ache.jpg S1e12_pig_in_stomach.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png S1e12 Waddles on the floor.gif S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12 stan in costume.png S1E12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Stan with stickers.png|Stan with stickers. S1e13 it's never ok to forget to say please and thank you.gif S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 Stan sets up clock.png|Stan sets up a digital clock. S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1E13 $300,000.png S1e13 nice job stan.png S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 stan talking.PNG S1e13 stan betting.PNG S1e13 stan strip.png S1e13 DisGrunkled Stan.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg Orange shirt woman doppleganger.png S1e13 touring2.png S1e13 check out this.png S1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png Bottomless Pit! S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1E14 Falling in the Pit.png S1e14 looking around the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 stan is not amused.gif S1e14 a drop down the bottomless pit.gif S1E14 Stan looking for his girdle.png S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1E14 Stan and Football Players.png S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 something about a pit.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png Screenshot 9.png S1e14 a car chase with a bear driving.gif S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 Stan takes picture with mascot and football players.jpg S1e14 Stan unhappy.png S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14that book must be boring.PNG S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 ugly guy.png S1e14 poor ugly guy.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1E14 gold nuggets.png S1e14peanuts.png The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1E14 Hold The Phone!.jpg S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 5.33.55 PM.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 huh gideon.png Screenshot 22.png S1e15Backfired.PNG S1e15_race_you_to_no_running_sign.png S1e15 Stan Glued to the Chair.png S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.PNG S1e15 Good plan, Stan!.PNG S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.PNG S1e15 Stan's unstuck but...uh....PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 what are Stan's glasses in the secret room.....hmm....png S1e16 Dipper after 'the talk'.png S1e16 take that old man!.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 cereal makes a person do things....png S1e16 stan eating omelette.png S1e16 stans a good uncle.png S1e16 shingles.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 trying too hard.png S1e16 the prize.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16_birds_and_bees.png S1e16_stan_looking_at_glasses.png S1e16_stan_chanting_fight.png S1e16_tv_knows_what_stan_wants.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16 soos finds door.png S1e16 dipper finds tag.png S1e16 back of shack.png S1e16 it's mabel.png S1e16 rock sandwich.png S1e16 had me at shut up.png S1e16 what did you say.png S1e16 was gonna give to mabel.png S1e16 more likeable.png S1e16 big plans.png S1e16 no choice.png S1e16 the talk.png S1e16 creepy age.png S1e16 caught.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 cereal.png S1e16 is this some kinda tactic.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png S1e16 Cleaning the glasses.PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 stan cam.png S1 E17 Behold! My Butt!.png S1e17 stocking up for apocalypse.png S1e17 ooh mama.png S1e17 stan hangin out.png S1e17 stan and carla.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin.png S1e17 favorite 1950's 1970's diner.png S1e17 sorry but his butt.png S1e17 stan shocked.png S1e17 stan disappointed.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 robbie crying.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin1.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin2.png S1e17 stan and carla dance closeup.png Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Stan sketches.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Grunkle Stan and Dipper. S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Sketch of Grunkle Stan with the kids. s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg Group sketch.jpg Promotional Artwork GrunkleStan.png Gf promo image.jpg Other Screencaps S1e1 deleted scene.jpg Olddipper.PNG Intro grunkle stan running.png Fire monster.png Stan and the mystery shack.JPG Theme Song Grunkle Stan.png Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries